Paying a Visit
by VeiledShadow
Summary: Marian has her check up. Set after 1x13


**Title:** Paying A Visit  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Spoilers:** Series 1. It's set after episode 13.  
**Pairing:** Robin/Marian  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, etc etc  
**Summary:** Marian has her check up.

**Paying a Visit**

Robin paced Knighton Hall landing continuously with his head bowed. A gasp of pain emitted from behind the closed door and he paused momentarily, head whipped up in concern before continuing his walk. Much, who was standing a little away, looked at his master with anxiety, opening his mouth as if to speak but thought better of it and shut it again. Ever since Djaq had ushered them out of Marian's room to check on her wound, Robin had been completely on edge.

"Come Robin, sit down," Edward requested, gesturing to the chair beside him. "I'm sure Djaq will be done in a minute."

Edward managed to suppress a smile as Robin reluctantly sat by his side, but continued to fidget, leaning forwards, backwards, crossing and uncrossing his ankles and clasping and unclasping his hands. Edward had finally become aware of Robin's love for his daughter when she'd been stabbed. Presently, his agitated manner reminded Edward of when Marian's mother was giving birth, although he thought sadly, that had ended in far more severe circumstance.

Unlike her mother, Marian had been recovering well, if not slowly, and although she was almost better, Robin still insisted on sending Djaq to the house everyday at midnight to check how her wound was healing. It was times like these when Edward could safely lock away his fears that Robin was only using his daughter for information.

As the door finally opened, Robin sprang up, sending Djaq, who stood at the entrance of the room, a quizzical look. 

Edward watched the look of relief pass over Robins face when the young Saracen smiled.

"All clear."

"Well that _is _good news!" Much exclaimed happily. "Isn't it Master?"

"Thank you, Djaq," Edward said.

"That is ok, sir," she nodded, eyeing Robin who was subtly trying to peek through the door for traces of Marian. "She still needs her rest though" she added as she walked back into the bedroom. "But she can be more active now as long as it's not too strenuous."

"That means no Nightswatchman, Marian," Robin teased having followed Edward into the room. 

Marian who lay on the bed rolled her eyes at him, showing evident signs of recovery. "Maybe not," she admitted, rearranging the covers which were pulled up to her waist, her top riding up in order to let the bandages settle.

This appeared to satisfy her father for the time being and he smiled, coming to hold his daughter's hand. 

"If you need rest, I will not go to Scarborough tomorrow."

"Father-" Marian started but he stopped her.

"No, I can postpone my journey for a month or so. Besides I really should attend court tomorrow. The more I'm here, the more I can steer Guy away."

"He has come here?" Robin interjected sharply.

"No." Edward replied, "Not yet, but I expect him to arrive soon. That man is persistent. Even more so I expect, after being left at the altar."

"He has a mighty bruise," Much chuckled.

"It has left quite a mark," Robin said, smiling rather delightedly. "I do not think he will come all the way to Knighton with that bruise on his face."

"He will come," Marian said quietly. "I know Guy, he will come soon. "

She yawned as she finished and Djaq tutted. "She needs sleep."

"Right," Robin nodded. 

"I'll come in a few days time," Djaq told Marian, "Just to check."

Sir Edward showed them out the house and bid them goodnight as they stepped out into the darkness. They walked to where the horses stood in a particularly sheltered and dark area around the back of the house.

"Well I must say that is a relief, Master!" Much stated as he untethered his horse.

"Ah," Djaq commented gingerly when she turned round to find Robin gone.

"What?" Much turned around and groaned. "Oh where has he gone now, surely not to see Marian!?"

"You really underestimate him?" Djaq smirked.

"It's not that I underestimate him," Much huffed, setting off towards the front of the house. "It's just that I hoped for once, that he would have more common sense!"

"Marian?" Robin whispered as he climbed through her bedroom window.

She stirred from where she was curled up on the bed and blinked at him sleepily. 

"Robin?" She murmured, starting to get up before he stopped her.

"Don't," he told her, pushing her back gently to lie down.

She smiled at him tiredly. "I thought you'd gone."

"I had," he replied with a smile, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed. "But I didn't get to say goodnight."

He leant in and she met him halfway, lips brushing his. He parted, eyes shut as if savouring the moment, his thumb caressing her cheek. She reached up again, tugging his neck down for another kiss, fingers in his hair. 

"Goodnight kiss?" she asked playfully as he opened his eyes. It struck him, as he took her in, how utterly beautiful she was. Her lips were slightly swollen; eyes bright and her dark brown hair cascaded over the pillow in curls.

He opened his mouth to tell her but stopped abruptly.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It does not matter."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No, tell me," she insisted in the same tone she'd used back in the cave.

"Well," he started, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "I was going to tell you how beautiful you look." She blinked at him. "_And_ I didn't, because I did not want you to think I was trying to charm you, especially seeing as we are in very indecent circumstances."

She actually laughed at that and he grinned, not having seen her laugh so freely since he'd returned from the Holy Lands.

"You always surprise me, Robin," she breathed through her laughter.

Robin opened his mouth as if to reply but was interrupted by a low sounding whistle. He groaned, resting his forehead upon hers, his fingers finding her hand and intertwining with hers.

"Go," she said softly.

"Must I?" He whined and she giggled, running her hand slowly through his hair. 

"Much is probably having a fit."

On cue Much's unamused hiss sprang out into the night's air. "Master!"

"God above," Robin moaned, getting up and kissing her fingers before releasing her hand. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded at him and he crossed the room unwillingly. He was halfway out the window when she called his name. 

He turned, only catching a glimpse of Marian beside him before her lips were against his. He moaned softly, arms carefully placed around her waist to avoid her wound. Pulling her close so she was in between his legs, he felt her sigh as his tongue pushed past her parted lips, making her kiss him more fervently.

"Master, we really must go!" Much hissed crossly, disrupting the passionate embrace he could see from the window.

Robin let out a frustrated growl, placing a last, hard kiss to Marian's lips before darting out the window and jumping to the ground. He looked up at her to find her still at the window and smiled in goodbye before disappearing around the side of the house.

Closing the shutters Marian climbed back into bed. Some moments later she heard the sound of horses hooves making their way to the forest, and she brought her fingers up to gently touch her lips where he'd kissed her. 

She smiled.


End file.
